


Dog Days

by Lights_Angel17



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aced is a lovable asshole, Ava is flustered, F/M, Fluff, Gula is sneaky, Invi is tired, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lights_Angel17/pseuds/Lights_Angel17
Summary: It is the dog days in Daybreak Town and it's super hot. There was an accident at the clocktower, all because Ava walked into Ira's room. All she wanted to do was go to the beach.
Relationships: Ava/Ira (Kingdom Hearts), Minor Invi/Aced
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Dog Days

As summer arrived in Daybreak Town, nature decided to enter its Dog days. It was so hot and going inside didn't help either because even though there was air condition, it did nothing. Many keyblade wielders thought it was the perfect time to go to the beach or go hang out with their friends in their unions. For the wielders, it was a nice mini vacation. However, for the Foretellers, it was hell.

Ava woke up feeling clammy and her room being humid. She really didn't want to go to this meeting, but she had to... also it's mandatory. As Ava got dress, it was uncomfortable, her sweaty body was making it hard to put on her clothes- not to mention that her clothes began to stick to her body. When she brushed her hair, strands of her blonde hair stuck to her sweaty face. Putting on her mask made it worse. 

"Why didn't I just take a shower?" Ava thought.

Walking was awkward because of her pants underneath her skirt. The pants were sticking to her legs and Ava kept stopping to fix them, but they stuck back to her legs. Her shirt was worse as it revealed her figure. Ava felt uncomfortable, but she began to what the others were feeling like.

As soon as she walked into the Chamber, she felt a tense atmosphere. Invi was fanning herself with a paper fan, Gula was sprawled all over the table, Ira had his hands on his temples and Aced was the worst out of the bunch. He was sweating uncontrollably and his uniform made it more noticeable. Gula noticed Ava standing at the entrance and pull himself up to sit. Ava walked over to her chair and sat down. There was just silence, with the exception of Aced's loud panting.

"So... are we going to start this meeting?" Gula asked.

Everyone looked at Ira, who looked exhausted. Ava began to observe Ira and notice a glimpse of a silver strands of hair underneath his mask. Ava has always wondered what he looked like underneath the mask. It was no secret to Gula that she had a crush on him. Ava always looked up to Ira and admired him. She remembered when they were younger, Ira would pat Ava on the head for excellent work. This led Ava to doing all she could to get his attention, such as when she picked flowers him flowers. When she gave them to him, he laughed and took the flowers from her hands. The little fox later found out that he put the flowers in a vase. As they got older, Ira changed due to his duties, so Ava wasn't able to spend time with him.

"There really isn't anything for us to do. Since all of you are aware, it's hot, so I've decided we won't have any missions." Ira said calmly.

After hearing "won't have any missions", Gula sighed with relief and removed his mask. His face had freckles and he had spiky, blonde hair. Invi was quick to react.

"Gula, put your mask on! It's against the rules!" Invi exclaimed, which Gula gave her a side look.

"Come on Invi, it's hot and this mask is making me even more sweaty." Gula whined.

Invi didn't reply. Gula did have a point, as she too was sweating pretty badly. She could hear Aced quietly thanking Kingdom Hearts. Ava, however, just sat there, staring. The direction she was staring at was at Ira, which Invi was confused about, but she couldn't see Ava's eyes, so she brushed it off. 

Ava was relieved that it was a quick little meeting, but she was quick to realize that Invi caught her staring. Ira was the first to leave the room with Gula following. Invi and Aced stayed behind to talk, with Invi telling Aced to go take a shower. Ava went back to her room and laid on her bed. She wondered what she was going to do for the rest of the day. It was only ten in the morning and her room was still humid. She stayed at the ceiling for about a minute until an idea popped into her mind.

Getting up from her bed as quickly as possible, she opened her door, only to find Gula, whose hand was ready to knock on her door. They were both startled, but calmed down to greet each other.

"Hey Ava," Gula smiled "Why are you in such a hurry?"

"I'm going to go ask Ira if I can go to the beach. Wanna come?" Ava said.

Gula stared at Ava in shock. Then he started to think. The beach? It is hot today, but the beach. There's probably going to be a bunch of keyblade wielders there. What are the those kids going to say when they see the foretellers at the beach. The only way to not be seen... is to not wear their masks.

"Are you sure Ava? You do know we'd have to not wear our masks." Gula said.

"Yes, I know, but it's scorching hot outside and it's the perfect way to cool down." 

Gula did agree with it being too hot and a good way to cool down. But the "No Masks" idea is something Ira wouldn't agree with. But if Ava was confident in something the leopard just had to agree with her.

"Alright Ava. You go try that. I'll go tell Invi and Aced about your idea." Gula said nonchalantly and left.

Ava started walking towards Ira's room. She was really hoping that he'd say yes, but was uncertain a bit. Ira was now the leader, so he can say yes or no to the other's request. He really has changed, especially him being very stressed. As finally reached his door, Ava didn't even hesitate to even knock, she just opened the door.

"Hey Ira, I was wondering if we could go..."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing again. I'm really bad and I suck at smut, but I'm trying. Leave your thoughts and ideas,


End file.
